convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
Charles Lee Ray, most commonly referred to as Chucky, is the main antagonist of Child's Play. He made his debut in A Night in Terror Town. Canon Charles Lee Ray was a serial killer that mainly preformed his murders using various voodoo rituals/spells. After being gunned down in a toy store by Detective Mike Norris in 1988, he transferred his soul into a nearby Good Guy Doll mere moments before death. All was going well until he was shot in the shoulder and bled. After speaking with the man who taught him these spells, Chucky learned that he was slowly becoming human within the doll and would be trapped in there if he didn't find a new body to inhabit. Because of this, Chucky's main goal has been to find a new body to inhabit before it's too late, and mercileasily killing anyone who stands in his ways. Pre-Convergence It is unknown when exactly Chucky was taken from in the Child's Play canon, but due to the fact that he has the scars on his face from the end of Child's Play 3, it can be assumed that this incarnation was taken from after or during the events of Bride of Chucky. Plot Involvement A Night in Terror Town Chucky awoke along with everyone else in the bus station, immediately beginning to threaten to murder people and just be an all around nuisance to the group. This continued until he made a deal with Vlad Von Carstein, who told him that if he cooperated with the group that he would grant him a human body to inhabit and immortality. Chucky accepted the deal, doing as he was supposed to until Ethan Chandler punted him after he called Grell Sutcliff a "slut." Chucky then lost control and attempted to murder Ethan, which ultimately led to his death at the hands of Theo, who stabbed him in the heart. Chucky soon awoke in a pod, where he was oddly back in his original body instead of the Good Guy Doll's. However, towards the end of the event, it turned out that this body was merely an illusion constructed by the event's antagonist, Nightmare. Epilogue(s) A Night in Terror Town After realizing that he couldn't get his immortality due to the rules of the dream realm, Chucky pinched himself and returned home, where he presumably returned to his usual murderous ways. Character Relationships * Vlad Von Carsteine - ''A character from 'Warhammer Fantasy' who also appeared in ''A Night in Terror Town. Vlad was perhaps the only person that Chucky was nice to throughout the event. The two would often find themselves agreeing on several subjects and generally being respectful towards each other, though it's quite possible that Chucky was only doing this as an act because of his deal with Vlad. * Ethan Chandler ''- A character from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penny_Dreadful_(TV_series) '''Penny Dreadful'] who made his debut in A Night in Terror Town. Chucky despised Ethan the most in the group due to his generally polite attitude, which came off as more condescending than actually polite to the doll. These feelings culminated at the end of chapter 1, where after Chucky called Grell a slut, he attempted to murder Ethan despite his deal with Vlad. Trivia * Chucky has inhabited several body's throughout the film series, most of which being Good Guy Dolls. His original doll body as destroyed at the end of Child's Play 2 when Andy Barclay, the main protagonist of the first three films, filled his head full of hot air until it exploded. ** His second body, the one in A Night in Terror Town, was fully functional until Andy blew half of Chucky's head off before decapitationg him and locking it in a safe, often torturing Chucky when he gets bored. He inhabited three other dolls in Cult of Chucky after learning of a spell from Voodoofordummies.com that allows him to transfer his soul into multiple bodies at once. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:A Night in Terror Town